


Drink Up

by ohgodmyeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable Anakin Skywalker, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Don't Read This, F/M, Fluff, Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, Piss, Piss kink, Porn, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weird, golden showers, pee drinking, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: Anakin wants to try something new in bed.Do you think it’s worth attempting to indulge him?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. 
> 
> I’m sorry, you’re sorry, we’re all sorry, blah blah blah. :)

Anakin was laying on his back in bed, while you stood nervously nearby holding a large, mostly-empty bottle of water. Neither of you had any clothes on, but that was at least typical. What was not so typical was the request he’d made of you an hour or so before.

“You can’t possibly want me to do this,” you said. “Where the hell did you get this idea, anyway?”

He shrugged as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at you. “Lots of people are into it,” he told you. “It just seems... I don’t know. _Interesting._ ”

‘Interesting’ was certainly a unique word to use to describe what he wanted you to do. But, you supposed that he was right— lots of people _were_ into it... enough of them that you already knew about it, anyway. You had just never actually expected to be asked to do it yourself.

“Alright, then,” you said, as it occurred to you that Ani would definitely be the one cleaning the sheets and pillowcases later on. “How do you want to do this? Do I just squat over your face, or...?”

“Basically, yeah. Like I’m gonna eat you out, but not quite.”

“You want me to face the wall, or your dick?”

“My dick. If this gets me hard as fast as I think it will, I want you to be able to see it,” he grinned. 

You rolled your eyes, but smiled back at him. “Okay, fine.” You held up the bottle of water you’d been drinking, gave what was left in the bottom a swirl, and then finished it off. It was a litre and a half, and you hadn’t used the bathroom since you had started to drink it. Your bladder was fairly full by now... and, you supposed that was just what Anakin had wanted. “Let’s try this out, then.”

Climbing up onto the bed, you straddled Anakin’s face. That was familiar, but the way he wanted you to suspend yourself directly over his mouth really wasn’t. It reminded you of the trip you’d taken to Singapore in your final year of high school; the toilets in your hotel there had been the kind you needed to squat over in order to use.

Ani, of course, was much prettier than a toilet.

That might have been why it was very difficult not to hesitate; you definitely knew you had to pee, but it wasn’t nearly as easy as you’d have expected to let it all out. You placed your hands on his chest to steady yourself, watched him twirl his semi-erect cock with his fingers, and tried your hardest to relax... but, nothing happened. You just couldn’t seem to do it.

“What’s the matter?” asked Anakin from below.

“I don’t know,” you said. “I know I have to go, but...”

“If this is too weird,” he started, “you don’t have to—”

Just then, someone outside turned on a hose; they must have decided that it was time to water their lawn, or perhaps wash their car. Whatever they were doing, they couldn’t possibly have known how much it was going to help you... but, it certainly was of immense assistance: You interrupted Anakin immediately with a hot, desperate stream of your own piss. It burst forth quite gratefully from your urethra; you clearly hadn’t realized just how badly you actually had to go until it began.

You sighed, because finally emptying your bladder was a relief... but, from beneath your cunt, all you could hear was the sound of Ani gargling and sputtering. You peered down toward his face; it seemed that he was drinking up as much of what your body had turned that bottle of water into as he possibly could. You were glad to note that your pee was clear, and didn’t seem to give off much of an odour— you were a big fan of leafy, green vegetables and although they were both delicious and very healthy, they didn’t tend to do much for the smell or appearance of your urine.

It occurred to you, at that point, that you had never, ever taken the aesthetic appeal of your own piss into consideration before now... but, there was a first time for everything, wasn’t there?

As the last few drops spurted out of you and dripped onto Ani’s face, you shifted your gaze; glanced down the length of his torso to look at his cock. “Jesus, Anakin!” you exclaimed. “How the hell did you know you’d like this so much?” He was rock-hard, now; fully erect, and even leaking a bit from the tip of his dick.

“Mmm... _fuck!”_ He didn’t answer your question, but he did sound extremely happy under there. Suddenly, you saw his hand leave his hard-on; he gripped you by your hips instead and began to pull you down— he appeared to be signalling that he wanted to lick you for a little while. 

You obliged, of course, and lowered yourself to give him better access to your pussy. It felt odd to pee without wiping, and you registered a not-insignificant amount of warm wetness on your legs from what he hadn’t been able to guzzle up... however, he dove into running his tongue over your folds and sucking on your clit as eagerly as he ever had before. It was enough to make you disregard the strangeness of the sensation that had preceded it, and it only made Ani’s dick twitch with further desire.

You started to feel something different, then— just as wet and warm, but slicker and much more familiar. As Anakin worked away on you with his expertly-skilled mouth, you took one of your hands from off his chest and started to use it to pump his cock. He groaned into your cunt and bucked into your hand; even began to finger you as you tried as hard as you could to stay still enough for him to continue.

Eventually, you couldn’t keep from moving any longer; you started to buck, too, and that’s when you heard Ani say to you through mouthfuls of your new arousal, “Turn around— _I have to fuck you!”_

“Anything for you, Anakin,” you said excitedly, as you dismounted his face and spun about so that you could swing your leg over him once more to begin riding his dick.

You noticed when you placed your hand on the mattress near his head that there was definitely some residual dampness from the special activity in which he had asked you to engage. To your surprise, you found that it didn’t bother you at all: Whatever Ani had gotten out of it, he was more stiff and rigid between his legs than you could ever remember him being before. The way you felt yourself stretch to accommodate him was satisfying beyond adequate description, and once you’d enveloped his cock entirely, the both of you began to thrust and clash.

You told him through clenched teeth and thankful gasps just how incredible it felt to sit atop him this way; he answered by thanking you emphatically for pissing on his face.

After you’d gone on fucking for a while, you noticed him start to pulse. You could tell that he was trying very hard not to go off; you knew he was holding out just for you— Anakin liked to come almost exclusively with your permission. It was part of the reason you were more than willing to indulge him when it came to making him happy in ways that included drinking lots of water for the specific purpose of peeing into his mouth during sex.

“Go ahead, Ani— it’s your turn to let go now,” you breathed, and that was all he needed to hear: At your command, he rejoiced into your pussy; deposited what might have been your favourite substance on the entire planet deep inside of you. You pushed down hard as he drained and began to go soft; he continued to thrust upward until it seemed he couldn’t anymore.

When you finally found yourself laying beside him; awash in post-coital bliss, he moved to kiss you. You only hesitated for a moment before returning the affection unreservedly; after all, if he could _drink_ your piss, was it really going to kill you to risk getting a just a little bit of it on your own tongue? You loved Anakin more than anything, and he loved you just as much in return. You’d never had better sex (or a more beautiful relationship) with anyone else in your entire life. He deserved to have what he wanted, and you were always going to try to give it to him.

...Just so long, you thought, as he didn’t complain about being the one to wash the bedsheets later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Today I broiled some cheap-but-nice salmon.
> 
> I wrote the bulk of this “story” while I was waiting for the fish to cook, after I noticed the lemon and dill sauce that I bought to go with it was an incredible, piss-perfect shade of yellow.
> 
> What the fuck is in that sauce?


End file.
